Cherubimon
Cherubimon is the main antagonist in both Digimon: The Golden Digimentals, and a major antagonist in Digimon Frontier. He is the guardian of Kerna (God) and His wisdom, and he was entrusted with the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. Appearance Cherubimon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a dark demonic rabbit. ''Digimon: The Golden Digimentals'' In the movie, Cherubimon was known as Kerpymon. Kerpymon is the final form of Wendigomon. After he Digivolved into Antylamon, he eventually digivolved into Cherubimon. Cherubimon easily wiped out the Digimon and reverted back into their Rookie Level forms. Just when he was about to eat them, Angemon and Angewomon came and rescued them. It seemed that they killed Cherubimon, but Cherubimon survived and literally turned back time serveal years in the past to the point when Cherubimon was infected with a virus. Angemon and Angewomon digivolved into their Mega forms to unleashed the Golden Digi-Eggs. After the Golden Digi-Eggs were summoned, both Davis and Willis used them to have both Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve into Magnamon, and Rapidmon. They tried to fight back but they were no match, so they decided to fight inside Cherubimon. When they were inside Cherubimon, they encountered Wendigomon. He told them to destroy the virus by destroying Cherubimon. They processed by destroying Wendigomon, which destoryed, which reverted Cherubimon into his good self. ''Digimon Frontier'' Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the Beast-type Digimon, and he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. However, Cherubimon eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, a paranoia that only intensified when he saw them talking without him, and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness in Koichi, whose mind wandered into their world, making him Duskmon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated by EmperorGreymon and purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a Conomon that immediately digivolved to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, informing the humans of his true weakness. Gallery Evil Cherubimon.jpg|Cherubimon (Evil) Evil Kerpymon.JPG|Kerpymon aka Cherubimon. Attacks *Storm of Judgment (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *Lightning Spear: Fires a spear of lightning. *Terminal Judgment (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *Thousand Spears (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *Lightning Blast: An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Quotes Category:Dark Forms Category:Contradictory Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Big Bads Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Revived Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genderless Category:Teleporters Category:Elementals Category:Spear Users Category:Hegemony Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Liars